


Night Visit

by RainyDayKid



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline can not, does not like Klaus but is she just denying feelings for him? A drabble where Caroline gets a surprise visitor. Klaroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 8/26/12

Caroline thought Klaus was being delusional. He honestly expected Caroline to go and join him to travel the world. She did not doubt the fact that she would travel the world, but how could he honestly think she would go with him? After everything he had done; killing Jenna, nearly sacrificing Elena, siring Tyler then ordering him to bite her. She hated him. He killed ruthlessly and had no conscience like a true monster. She would never join him let alone love him.

Anyway for some reason she was thinking of all these reasons why they would never be together as she sat in her bedroom. Caroline looked out the window, it was dark already? She sighed, her mom was working late and she didn't expect her back for another few hours at least. Suddenly her gaze sharpened, had it been her imagination or did a black figure just dart across her front lawn? She kept watching but nothing else moved. Probably nothing she thought to herself. Caroline got up and closed the window and the shades. She then moved to pace her bedroom. Relax Caroline she thought to herself.

"I see you kept my drawing." Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around in surprise. Her eyes widened, there was Klaus standing there right in front of her in her bedroom. He was gesturing shyly to the drawing he had given her that still lay on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caroline, heart still thumping from the surprise visit and maybe something more, said a tiny voice in her head. Klaus smiled

"your thoughts brought me here, sweetheart" he said in a lofty voice. Caroline suddenly flashed back to what she had been thinking just before his impromptu visit. Was it possible he had known what she was thinking?

"Thoughts of what I was going to make for dinner brought you here?" asked Caroline raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you still keep to your human agenda? Going to high school, making dinner?" Caroline opened her mouth to point out she made dinner for her and her mom who was still human but Klaus interrupted,

"And you still didn't explain why you kept my drawing" said Klaus while he caught her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. As Caroline stared into his eyes she was suddenly reminded of everything he had done that she had avoided thinking of. Dancing with him at the Mikaelson ball, him finally stating he fancied her, the bracelet and dress he had given her, then how he had shown up after getting tortured by Alaric. How he whispered "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. It's me, it's okay. You're safe" and how she had actually felt safe. Then there was the confusing stuff like how he had saved her after ordering Tyler to bite her and he seemed so positive she would join him to travel the world and a small town life wouldn't be enough for her.

"Well I haven't cleaned my desk in a while" replied Caroline not too late she hoped.

"Because it looks really messy right now" said Klaus in a sarcastic tone obviously showing he didn't fall for her excuse. To this Caroline said nothing. For some reason she found it hard to look right at him.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked him again her tone making clear this time she would only take a serious answer.

"To see you, love" he said taking another step towards her, his face solemn now.

"Well, you've seen me so I guess you can leave now" but Klaus did not move. He kept staring at her with that look that made things stir in her core.

"Caroline" he whispered taking another step towards her. Her breathing spiked and suddenly she was hyperaware of everything like how he was only inches away from her and how she had her hair in a messy bun and her loose white cotton shirt that was easy to see through. She was also painfully aware that Klaus was still holding her chin and where he made contact with her skin seemed to send bolts of electricity through her veins. She swallowed and as the silence deepened she felt herself blushing slowly, the blood coming up to color her cheeks. For some reason she felt unable to look away from his gaze while he continued to stare down at her. And now, oh no he was leaning towards her and she was right up against the wall with no room to move back.

SLAM! The sound of the door downstairs caused them both to jump apart.

"Caroline, I'm home!" her mother called from downstairs. Caroline looked at Klaus about to tell him to leave but he smiled sadly and said to her,

"Until next time sweet Caroline" and with he disappeared leaving her window open. Caroline stood looking after him for a minute. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that there would be a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had been absentminded up until this point. He had been absentminded when he went to The Grill and when he followed the pretty girl into a back alley. He had been absentminded when he compelled her. It was only when he was about to feed did he realize what he was doing. That in itself would not have been enough to stop him but with growing shock Klaus realized his aversion to feed. He stared down at what would have been his prey and it was only then did he notice the girl looked remarkably like Caroline. Blond hair and blue eyes now dilated from compulsion. It was her. Of course it was Caroline; she was the reason for his loss of appetite. And then he did something that surprised him even more, he let her go. She scurried away down the alley leaving Klaus staring at the brick wall in front of him. Caroline. She had been occupying his thoughts all evening. He had gone over their past encounters and analyzed everything she had said. Well if he couldn't get her out his head then why not pay her a visit right now?

  
Klaus stood in front of Caroline's house hidden in the shadows. He saw her pass her bedroom window upstairs. Good so she was home.

  
Klaus stood by her desk, her back to him. She hadn't noticed him yet. He suddenly glanced down to the drawing on her desk. His drawing. Klaus's lips curved into a smile.

"I see you kept my drawing." She was startled, that much was obvious. He saw her eyes widen as she took him in.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus had planned to come and charm her into admitting her feelings for him but then he found himself getting entranced by her. Her responses, the way her eyes kept flickering to his face then away again. He finally could not take it anymore and he held her chin making her look at him. The physical contact sent warm feelings running through him. He had meant to charm her but now here he was not saying anything just locked in her eyes.

"Caroline" he whispered and took another step towards her. What are you doing? Say something! But he couldn't find anything to say so he just stood there in dumb silence. She swallowed and Klaus wondered if she was afraid of him. He saw the slow flush that started creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks. He heard and felt her breathing increase and suddenly he felt urgency in him. A hunger as he took in her loose cotton shirt that did not do a good job of covering her. Klaus was intoxicated with Caroline. As if it had a mind of its own, his body started leaning in towards her and he saw her lips part slightly. Right when he was sure he was going to kiss her, a door slammed.

"Caroline, I'm home!" He jumped back shocked at himself that he didn't hear Caroline's mother walking up the front path and entering the house. He realized then his time with Caroline was over. For now.

"Until next time, sweet Caroline" and he left very shaken with himself and rattled after their encounter.


End file.
